


Preparations

by greywardenblue



Series: Dumort boyfriends [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Sunday evening. When Simon goes to talk to Raphael, he's surprised to find Raphael is getting ready to go out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparations

“Come in,” came the answer to his knock, and Simon stepped into Raphael’s room, where Raphael was…

Ironing a shirt. Half-naked.

Simon quietly pinched himself.

“Uhm…” Raphael seemed to think this was completely natural and didn’t even move to put a shirt on, so Simon tried his best not to make it awkward. Still, he couldn’t help but stare a bit, especially once his eyes found the suspiciously cross-shaped burnt mark on Raphael’s chest.

“Nice scar. I mean, is that… how did…” He’d seen the gold chain around Raphael’s neck before, but he never would have guessed it did _that_. Why would anyone willingly–

“Do you need something, Simon?” Raphael interrupted. He’d just finished ironing the shirt and put it on immediately, buttoning it properly.

“You know, I did, but I sort of forgot,” the boy admitted. He immediately regretted his honesty when Raphael raised his eyebrows. “I mean, I guess I just really didn’t expect you to be doing your own ironing.”

“Did you perhaps think we had a nice old lady come here every day to do laundry and take care of our clothes?” There was a hint of amusement in Raphael’s voice. He walked to the mirror, putting on his jacket on the way - it was one of his plain black ones made of some softer material instead of leather. Raphael took the out golden cross out of his pocket and put it on in front of the mirror, then took some time adjusting his clothes and hair.

“Are you going somewhere?” Simon stated the obvious. Raphael was always… _classy_. He had all these fancy jackets, he put _lime on a glass of blood for_ – but he seemed to be putting in extra effort this time. 

Raphael didn’t answer. Simon almost had the feeling he forgot the boy was there at all. He stood, scrutinising his image in the mirror - he straightened his back, and Simon was taken aback by the flash of clear vulnerability and sadness on the older vampire’s face. There was a slight frown and shining eyes, like an angel who didn’t understand why he’d been kicked out of Heaven, but took the news with a raised chin.

Then Raphael smiled - a shockingly sweet smile that would have looked genuine if it wasn’t for his expression a mere second ago.

He turned towards Simon, and the smile was gone.

“I am going out, and won’t be back until late. If you need anything, find Lily - she is my second in command. Do not call or text me unless someone is  _literally_ dying, and even if that is case, I’m sure Lily will do it instead of you.”

“Uhm, okay.”

Raphael nodded and walked past him. Their arms brushing together waked Simon enough to call out.

“Raphael!”

The vampire turned around and sent him a questioning look.

“Are you… alright?”

Raphael’s face was unreadable. Then he smiled.

“Claro que sí. Hasta luego, Simon.”


End file.
